Spamano Song FanFict : Magnet
by Akamegane7
Summary: ONE SHOT! SPAMANO !   Terinspirasi dari lagu Magnet Vocaloid yang dinyanyikan oleh Megurine Luka dan Hatsune Miku ! Enjoy guys


HETALIA : HIDEKAZ HIMARUYA

VOCALOID :

I'M NOT OWN ANYTHING !

* * *

_kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru_

_itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa_

"Lovinito"

Antonio berbisik lembut di telinga Lovino dan lalu mencium lembut kening kekasihnya itu. Ia menyayangi Lovino sepenuh hati, tak ingin menyakitinya sedikitpun. Tetapi malam ini, ia tak bisa lagi membendung nafsu yg membara di dalamnya. Ia menginkan Lovino, SEKARANG.

_Karamiau yubi hodoite_

_kuchibiru kara shita e to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba_

_naosara moeagaru no_

Antonio mencium Lovino dengan lembut. Namun lama kelamaan memanas akibat dari nafsu yg membakar mereka berdua. Antonio menjilat bibirnya Lovino untuk meminta jalan masuk untuk lidahnya. Karena kaget, Lovino membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Antonio memasukinya. Lidah mereka bertautan dan berdansa bersama selama beberapa saat, lalu Lovino akhirnya mengalah dan membiarkan lidah Antonio untuk mengeksplorasi mulutnya dengan bebas

"Ahn~ A-Antonio~"

Lovino mendesah di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang begitu panas, sementara tangan Antonio mulai membuka kancing baju Lovino satu per-satu tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Mereka berdua sudah tidak peduli lagi akan dikeluarkan dari setiap gereja yang mereka masuki karena melakukan ini. Asalkan mereka bersama, mereka tak perlu takut apapun.

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no_

Antonio menciumi leher Lovino dan lalu turun ke dadanya. Ia menjilati puting Lovino yg sudah mengeras akibat dari tangan-tangan Antonio yang begitu lihainya sampai membuat Lovino ereksi.

"Ah~ A-antonio~B-bastard! J-Jangan di sana~ Ahh~"

Lovino mendesah akibat kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh lidah Antonio yg begitu lihai memainkan putingnya. Tangan Antonio yang satunya memainkan puting Lovino yang sebelahnya.

"A-Antonioo~"

Tangan Antonio sudah berpindah ke celana Lovi dan sibuk membuka resleting cela Lovino. Mulut dan lidahnya tetap bekerja di puting Lovino yg tadi belum dijilat, dicium, dan digigitnya. Ia tak mau kehilangan 1 inchi pun dari tubuh Lovinonya yang begitu indah,

_sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite_

_itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete_

_"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru_

_ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo_

Antonio hendak mengambil handcuffs dari lemari pribadinya. Tetapi dilarang oleh Lovino.

"J-Jangan ! Kumohon…Jika kau mencintaiku, kita akan melakukan ini dengan cinta...tolong..."

Suara Lovino yang begitu menggoda ketika ia memohon, membuat Antonio mengurungkan niatnya untuk mem-bondage kekasihnya. Antonio lalu memeluk Lovino dan menciumnya.

Lovino menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Tetapi lalu kemudian ia mempunya ide bagus. Lovino melepas resleting celana Antonio dan membuka boxer Antonio yang bermotif tomat tersebut. Ia menatap vital regions Antonio yg sudah setengah mengeras, lalu menyentuhnya.

"Aku menginginkan ini di dalam mulutku…aku menginginkanmu"

Lovino berkata sambil menatap Antonio dalam-dalam, lalu perlahan menjilat vital regions Antonio seperti seorang anak kecil menjilat permen.

"Ah~ Lovinito~ rasanya sangat nikmat~"

Antonio memegang kepala Lovino dan menyentuh 'g-spot' nya.

"Nngh~"

Lovino mengerang akibat dari perasaan yang ditimbulkan 'g-spot' nya tersebut. Dan Lovino lalu memasukan seluruh vital regions Antonio ke dalam mulutnya. Tidak lupa ia berhenti di beberapa tempat untuk menjilat dan memainkan vital regiosnya Antonio.

"Ahn~ Yes~ Lovinitoo~ bawa aku ke dalam mulutmu lebih cepat~"

Sesuai permintaan Antonio, Lovino men-'suck' vital regionsnya Antonio lebih cepat dan dalam. Ia bahkan dapat merasakan ereksi yg hebat di dalam mulutnya. Mulutnya serasa penuh dan ia merasa sangat sexy karenanya.

Antonio merasakan ia akan meledak sebentar lagi, dan ia tak mau come pada saat itu..ia mau come di dalam Lovino.

"L-Lovinito..B-berhenti."

Lovino dengan sangat berat hati menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia sebenarnya tak mau kehilangan bagian tubuh Antonio di dalam mulutnya..Rasanya begitu manis, seperti Antonio.

"Ada apa ?"

"Tidak apa-apa..A-aku hanya mau come di dalam dirimu"

_mayoikonda kokoro nara_

_kantan ni tokete yuku_

_yasashisa nante kanjiru_

_hima nado nai kurai ni_

Antonio kembali menggerayangi tubuh Lovino yang ramping, membelainya, menciuminya, mengigitnya, menghisapnya, dan menjilatinya tanpa kehilangan 1 inchi pun.

"A-Antonio~ nggh~ A-ah~ hhn~"

Lovino merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada tara di tangan serasa mau meleleh dibuatnya. Lovino mendesah dan mengerang akibat kenikmatan yang tiada habisnya. Sementara itu Antonio tetap memainkan seluruh tubuh Lovino dengan lihainya. Jari-jarinya menari di atas tubuh Lovino sementara lidahnya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh indah Lovino.

_kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute_

_magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi_

_furete kara modorenai to shiru_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

Lovino merasakan perasaan senang dan bahagia. Mimpi-mimpinya yang membuatnya mimpi basah pada masa akil balighnya, fantasi-fantasi terliarnya akan Antonio yang menjamah dirinya, memenuhi segenap relung jiwanya yang kosong, dan mencintainya sepenuh hati, terwujudkan secara real malam ini.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua tau semenjak ciuman mereka di kamar Antonio sepulang dari kencan mereka. Mereka tak akan bisa menahannya lagi malam ini. Mereka menginginkan satu sama lain lebih dari apapun. Tapi tak apa, mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, jadi biarkanlah semuanya berjalan sesuai takdir.

_yoake ga kuru to fuan de_

_naite shimau watashi ni_

_"daijoubu" to sasayaita_

_anata mo naite ita no_

Antonio memasukan jari pertamanya ke dalam lubangnya Lovino. Lovino tersentak dan mengerang nikmat. Antonio lalu memasukan jarinya yang kedua, ketiga, dan keempat.

"A-AH~ ! A-Antonio ! Terlalu banyak jari ! A-Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi !"

Lovino mengeluarkan air matanya, sementara Antonio memaju-mundurkan jari-jarinya. Mencari titik yang membuah Lovino moan.

"Ngh~ Antonioo~"

Antonio mengenainya, lalu mengeluarkan ke-4 jarinya dari dalam lubang Lovino.

"Hiks…Itu sakit sekali…"

Lovino menangis. Antonio memeluk dan mengecup leher Lovino dari belakang

"Tolong jangan menangis, mi tomatito…te amo, te quiero, Lovino Vergas…jadi jangan khawatir..alu tak akan menyakitimu"

Lalu Antonio mencium Lovino dengan penuh sayang dan passion yang membara.

_dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii_

_machigai nado nai n da to omowasete_

_kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii_

_miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai _

Antonio memasukkan vital regionsnya ke dalam lubangnya Lovino yang masih tetap ketat walaupun sudah dilonggarkan dengan jari-jarinya Antonio tadi.

"Ahn~ Lovinito~ kau sangat ketat di dalam !"

"Ahh~Antonioo~ T-Tolong ! Bawa semua ! Tolong bawa semua bagian dirimu masuk ! Ahh~ Aku sangat menginginkanmu~"

Antonio mencium Lovino passionately sebelum memasukkan dirinya lebih jauh lagi ke dalam Lovino.

"Ng~mmh~"

Lovino moan diantara ciuman yang super hot dari Antonio, dan lalu Antonio melepaskan ciumannya dan memasukkan vital regionsnya penuh-penuh ke dalam diri Lovino.

_hikiyosete magunetto no you ni_

_tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau_

_furete ite modorenakute ii_

_sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata_

Antonio memaju-mundurkan dirinya,mencari titik kenikmatan Lovino dan berusaha membuat dirinya come. Tak lama kemudian, ia merasakan ereksinya semakin memanas dan akan mengeluarkan 'isinya'. Begitu juga dengan Lovino

'A-Antonio~ Aku akan..Aku akan..AHH~! ANTONIOOO~~~"

"Aku juga Lovinito !Aku juga~ Ahhh~ Lovinoo~"

Mereka berdua come bersama. Seednya Lovino berceceran di perut Antonio, sementara seednya Antonio ada di dalam Lovino dengan aman.

"M-Maaf ! A-aku akan abilkan tisu !"

Lovino mau bangkit dari tempat tidur untuk mengambil tisu dan menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Tetapi ditahan oleh Antonio. Antonio malah mencole sedikit seednya Lovi dari perutnya dan menjilatnya.

"Manis..seperti dirimu mi tomatito"

Antonio lalu mencium Lovino passionately seperti biasa.

"Te amo, mi Lovinito"

Antonio berbisik ke Lovino sebelum tertidur sambil memeluk blushing dan setengah tersenyum ia berbisik di dekat telinga Antonio

"Yeah, aku tahu…Ti amo, Bastardo"

Lalu Lovino pun ikut tertidur di pelukan Antonio

* * *

**Author Notes :** My God ini FF pertama yg gue post dan gue buat TAMAT ! suer ! mana bikinnya cepet lagi..Oh I love my two friends ! Nadiatara Suparta and Riina ! I LOVE YOU GUYS ! Reviewnya please..Spam...ke laut aja Spamnya


End file.
